Just One Drink
by NicoleLovesMusic
Summary: 'I thought that I would go to just one party, have just one drink and never go to one of those again, boy was I wrong.' sixteen year old Lucas Friar thought to himself. Lucas was about to fall, hard. Everything that was ever good in his life would slowly start to fall apart, as would he.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my first story on FanFiction so I'm very excited about it! Updates should be quick since I have the main parts of the story already written out! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! Please review, follow, or favorite!**

 **Riley's POV**

I always knew I had a crush on Lucas Friar. The crush originated in seventh grade when I fell (more like pushed by Maya) onto his lap. We went on our first date that year and we even kissed. It was kind of awkward but aren't all first dates? Anyway, we didn't talk to each other all summer. It was just weird, you know?

When we went back to school for our eighth grade year we were kind of pressured into becoming a couple by our classmates, so we did however it was a complete disaster. We couldn't even talk to one another. We decided that it wasn't the right time for us to become a couple. We had an unofficial thing for a while until Charlie Gardner threatened that by asking me to our Semi Formal. At the time, I was confused by my feelings. Looking back at it, I now know that I never liked Charlie Gardner that much. It was just a silly crush. He was cute and very nice but there was no real connection. That was because I felt a connection with someone else. None other than Lucas Friar. Mr. Perfect himself. Just as I realized this another barrier arose. That barrier stood a five feet and her name was Maya Hart. It turns out she liked Lucas too. That's when the infamous love triangle was born. It took a while for us to figure things out. In the beginning I lied to Lucas and Maya and told them I no longer had feelings for Lucas. That I loved him like a brother. This wasn't true but I did it for Maya. She deserved to be happy. When Farkle revealed the truth about my feelings, that's when we knew someone was going to get hurt. The love triangle lived on up until 9th grade. Thankfully for us all Maya admitted her feelings for Josh and told me how strong she realized they were. I was happy about this because that meant no one would be hurt. Furthermore, that meant there would be nothing stopping Lucas and I from having a relationship. Would he finally ask me out?

The answer to this was yes. He asked me out that same day I talked to Maya and said that he chose me. He was nervous about how he would break the news to Maya but I told him what she told me and that she probably wouldn't even care. Life was good. We were the couple everyone admired. Even some of the older students admired our relationship.

I was on cloud nine. Not only did I have an amazing boyfriend, but great friends too! To top it all off, I was salutatorian for the ninth grade class. My life was one out of a dream, at least until the 10th grade. It turns out 16 year old Lucas was a jerk.

 **Lucas's POV**

I made varsity for football and baseball in the 9th grade but didn't let it get to my head. Making varsity as a freshman was unheard of but it turns out I was so good that they put me in anyway. That was also the year Riley and I began to date. I was very happy with Riley and she was very happy with me. Other couples looked up to us. That summer, Riley went to Philadelphia with her family. She stayed there for pretty much the whole summer which caused me to have to find other people to hang out with. Since Maya, Farkle, and Zay were all on vacation with their families, the only people I had to hang out with was my varsity "friends". I say "friends" because I wasn't really close with my teammates. This was because of our differing personalities. I was a good guy and they... now they were the complete opposite. They partied and drank way too much. I didn't join varsity to do that stuff.

I was very lonely that summer. That was until my only varsity friend, Billy, called me and said that the team was having the first party of the summer and that I couldn't miss it. I never liked missing team parties however I knew that it only led to bad things.

Riley was usually with me a lot. She was my good influence and helped me make good decisions. This was a test but it was one I had to take without my good influence by my side. I caved. I thought that I would go to just one party, have just one drink and never go to one of those again, boy was I wrong. I ended up getting drunk that night and found the whole thing kind of addicting. That summer I continued to party and drink as much as I could. My whole good guy persona, gone. Somehow, my new friends convinced me that since I was on varsity, I was better than everyone else. They told me being older than the rest of my grade was cool. They told me that I needed an older, cooler girlfriend. Someone who was popular and not cheery all the time. Do you know what's worst of all? I believed them. This is when my life began to fall apart.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunited?

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 1 of Just One Drink! (Last chapter was a prologue) Anyway, I'm sorry I had to reupload this. The first time it came out weird and there were all these random numbers and letters. So I deleted that and re uploaded the chapter from my iPad instead of my computer. Before you begin reading I would like to thank anyone who followed/favorited this story and/or left a review. I honestly didn't think I was going to get any reviews at all so thank you if you took the time to do so! Anyway, enjoy the story and follow, favorite, and/or review!**

 **Riley's POV**

I stood in front of Abigail Adams High with my best friend by my side. Today was the first day of our sophomore year and I was so excited that I wanted to skip and twirl my way down the halls. Now you may be thinking, why on Earth is she so excited to go to school?! Well, the answer to that is because I haven't seen my boyfriend in two months! I was in Philadelphia all summer and didn't get back until yesterday afternoon.

"You ready Riles?" my blue-eyed best friend asked me looking at me as if I was crazy. It was then that I realized that I was so lost in thought that I had been standing with my hand on the school doors and a huge smile on my face.

"More ready than I'll ever be." I give my best friend a reassuring smile as I link our arms together. Maya just shakes her head and chuckles. She was used to my weirdness by now. We walk down the hall and find our lockers, of course they are right next to each other, like always. I sigh when I see some random person I didn't know go to the locker next to us. I frown because that's where I hoped Lucas's locked would be. My frown fades and turns into a smile as I think about my boyfriend. I am knocked out of my trance when Maya taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Kayla wanted to show me the new space for the school mural. I'm gonna go check it out, okay?" I nod my head.

"That's fine, I was about to go look for Lucas anyway."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him... NOT! He's all you've talked about all morning Riles. No go see that boy before you explode. And remember to tell me all the dirty details of how you guys reunite." Maya winks before walking away. I chuckle and roll my eyes. Maya knows that the farthest I've ever gone with Lucas was making out. And not for a very long time at that. Taking Maya's advice into consideration, I begin to search for my boyfriend.

It takes me a while to find Lucas but I break out into a smile when I see a head of dirty blonde hair near the main staircase. I quickly walk over to Lucas using my long legs to cover more distance and walk faster. I freeze when I noticed petite hands with long red nails resting on the small of Lucas's back. I feel like I'm going to faint. I can't believe my eyes. Lucas, my boyfriend that I hadn't seen in two months, was making out with another girl. She was shorter than I was yet she looked a year or two older than me. Her skin was tan and her hair was long and blonde. This couldn't be. Lucas would never cheat on me. That had to be someone else that just looked like Lucas from behind. I realized that I was holding on to a false sense of hope when I saw Lucas's backpack on the floor. I knew it was his because it said "Abigail Adams Football" and had his last name, Friar, embroidered on it. I gasped and let out a shaky breath that I didn't realize I was holding as I came to the realization that my boyfriend was cheating on me. Lucas Friar was cheating on me.

I guess Lucas heard me gasp because the two began to stop sucking each other faces. Once Lucas finally realized someone was standing there he shooed the girl away and turned around. But not before giving her a smack right on the butt. My eyes widened, who was this man and where was my Lucas?

When he saw that it was me, he held a cold stare but I swear I saw his eyes light up just a little. Like the old Lucas that I knew and loved was still in there fighting for a way to come out.

"Can't you see that I wass in the middle of thomething?" Lucas slurred.

"Lucas? Who the hell was that?!" I screamed. I was infuriated; I leave for two months and he finds a new girlfriend?!

"That was nobody, now come here!" he demanded arms wide, walking towards me.

"No! Get away from me!" I screamed still mad. When he finally walked over to me (after stumbling several times) he kissed me right on the lips. It was messy and sloppy but it was still Lucas Friar, the boy who held my heart. For a second, I almost kissed him back. I was just so caught up in the fact that I hadn't seen him in two months that it was hard to control myself. I then remembered what I just caught him doing but still found it hard to pull away. The last straw was when I realized that this kiss was different, and not in a good way. Besides the fact that his lips were cold and there was no passion whatsoever the thing that broke me out of my trance was the bitter taste on his lips. How could this be? He's not even old enough to be drinking. He also smelled funny...almost like...then it hit me.

"Lucas", I began slightly scared, "are you...drunk?" I asked, some small part of me hoping that could be why he was making out with some random girl.

"What is it to you?" he replied.

My heart sunk. I mean being drunk definitely wouldn't have been much better but at least the reasons behind his actions could have been because of him drinking. Was he actually cheating on me?

"Lucas, are you saying that you kissed that girl by choice, and not because you were drunk." I asked, my voice cracking.

"Riley, I kissed that girl because she's a hot 16 year old and so am I. You're just an average 15 year old which would mean that I'm waayyyy out of your league." Lucas responded with a rude smirk on his face. I didn't want to cry in front of him, I really didn't but I couldn't help but let a single tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away hoping he wouldn't see it; his triumphant grin said otherwise.

"You know what Lucas? If this is how you think of me, of us then..." I paused my voice cracking, "then maybe we should b-break u-up." I stuttered.

"Fine by me! I was thinking of asking Marissa out anyway!" Lucas yelled walking away to where his new girlfriend was talking and laughing with a bunch of juniors.

Marissa...so that was her name.

 **Lucas's POV**

I was currently conflicted. A part of me knew that I was still the person I always was. That part of me, although now it was very small, knew that I didn't actually want to make out with Marissa. Especially since I was dating Riley. I was in love with Riley, I truly was. Unfortunately, this new part of me didn't care about that. The new me only cared about drinking, partying, and staying at the top of the social ladder. I was now willing to hurt anyone to fulfill my wants. Even the most important person in my life, my princess dancing sunshine. Riley Matthews.

It was like I was another person. Drinking turned me into this self-obsessed jerk who didn't care about anyone but himself. I think that's what made it so easy to spit my venomous words at Riley. I was drunk, that part of me was out of my control.

After seeing Riley's eyes well up with tears, I was beginning to come out of my drunken state. I began realizing what a huge mistake I made. I had realized that I cheated on her and the pain I saw in her eyes was because of me and how i just betrayed her. I was tempted to tell her that we could work through this and tell her all about my drinking problem that I developed while she was away. But my good judgement was overruled by the liquor in my system and the pressure put on me by my varsity friends to be popular.

I knew it was over when I told Riley that I was going to ask Marissa out. This statement was false. What I had with Marissa was never serious. I met her at a party I went to during the summer. What we had was your typical summer fling, nothing more. After we made out that day, we probably would have went our separate ways but now that I told Riley that I was going to ask Marissa out I had to go through with it, right? Wrong. I didn't have to ask Marissa out. I could've ran after Riley in the hallway and begged her to take me back but I didn't. This was when I realized that I had a problem. The pressure of my friends had caused me to change my priorities. Drinking and being popular was now more important to me than the woman I loved. That was messed up. This caused me to wonder if I ever loved Riley in the first place. If i was choosing these things over her, did I ever love Riley to begin with? The reasonable side of me screamed yes however the new side of me (the part that made me a complete asshole) said no.

After my fight with Riley I went over to where Marissa was standing and asked her out. She said yes but I highly doubted that it was because she liked me. I mean, who would like a guy who drank all the time. She just wanted to become more popular and I was the talk of the school. The most popular guy in the 10th grade.

Once I asked Marissa out, I left school. That's right, I ditched. It wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be my last. I didn't care about school anymore. My grades weren't what they used to be. Once I got my hands on a bottle of vodka, my school work went out the window. I went from As and Bs, to failing all of my classes. Once I began failing, I threw the importance i placed on school out the window. Why should I sit in class all day if I'm not even going to do well?

I hopped into my truck and began to drive. I stopped at the local liquor store and bought a bottle of vodka. I didn't have that much of a problem buying it. After all, I did look like a grown man who was in his early twenties. Once I got what I wanted, I sped my truck over to my house. I was about to get out of my car when I heard my phone buzz. THREE TIMES!

"What the hell?" I asked aloud although I was the only one sitting in my car. I rolled my eyes, it was probably some girl trying to hook up with me. I never even replied to them unless they were popular. It's not like I actually liked these girls I messed around with. I just use them so I could become more popular. I'm quite the charmer, aren't I?

I looked at my phone and saw that the three texts weren't from some random girl that I hardly knew. They were from people who I knew quite well actually. Or at least I used to know. After today I have a feeling we're not going to know each other anymore.

The first text was from Farkle and it was basically just a bunch of angry face emojis. The second text was from Maya and it basically only consisted of curse words and "Ranger Rick". The third text was from Zay and it read, "Want to hear a great Lucas story?" Being the jerk I was, I ignored the texts and deleted Farkle, Zay, and Maya from my phone. Who needs them when I have my varsity friends and an abundance of female admirers?


	3. Chapter 2: Here's What Happened

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 2 of Just One Drink! I'm really sorry that updates aren't as fast as I wanted them to be. I realized that my story needed a lot more detail than I have now so it may take longer than I expected. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Please follow, favorite, and/or review!**

 **Riley's POV**

I don't think I have ever ran so fast in my life. I don't know what it was exactly that I was running from (it's not like Lucas cared enough to chase me) but all I knew was that I had to get out of there. I was running at full speed when I forcefully bumped into someone which sent me flying to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was- Riley?" I looked up to the person I had just ran into and immediately recognized him. He was the funniest guy I knew and had that same southern charm as my now ex-boyfriend. This was none other than Zay Babineaux. I began to smile but then remembered that Zay's bestfriend just ripped my heart out of my chest and broke it to pieces. I began to frown because I knew Zay was going to side with Lucas. He was his bestfriend, they had known each other for years.

"Hey! How was your summer, sugar?" Zay asked me as I pretended to be very interested in my shoes. Some people may have thought that Zay was flirting with me but I knew better. This was just the type of guy Zay was. Smoother than butter. He was waiting for my response but then realized that I wasn't answering him. He put his hand on my chin and lifted my head up so he could see my face and I looked in every direction but at him. "Have you been crying?" he said in a low, almost whisper-like voice. I had never seen Zay so serious. Although he jokes around a lot, he is still a great friend and doesn't want to see his friends hurt. I guess that's one of the many similarities between him and Lucas. Well, at least it used to be.

Lucas. The boy who just broke my heart. Our breakup begins to replay in my mind from the moment I saw Marissa's petite hands resting on the small of Lucas's back. Tears well up in my eyes and I suddenly begin to sob uncontrollably. I begin to try and explain what happened to Zay while sobbing but the only words that Zay can actually understand are "Lucas", "Cheated", and "Maya".

"Lucas cheated on you with Maya?! Wow that's harsh! I just can't believe that-" Zay was cut off by me trying to correct him.

"No, I just," I tried to collect myself just so I'm able to clear things up. Maya had nothing to do with this, it wasn't her fault. Then again, I can't say that Marissa didn't look a lot like Maya. She was a small blonde with blue eyes and a nice figure. Maybe Lucas had a type. "Lucas cheated on me with someone I don't know. I only said Maya because I want to talk about this with her first." Zay nodded as he began to pull out his phone, which I was guessing he was using to find Maya. It was then that I realized the halls were empty. That meant that class had started. Thankfully, the first class of the day was History with the one and only Cory Matthews, my father. I'm sure he would understand my absence if knew what was going on but he didn't. Boy did I have a lot of explaining to do.

"Riley?" I heard someone yell from behind me. Of course I knew who it was, I could recognize that voice in my sleep.

"Peaches!" I yelled as we ran towards each other. Maya was urgently running towards me with Farkle not far behind. When I finally ran to Maya, she began to hug me as I once again began uncontrollably sobbing. "What happened honey?" she whispers. She knows that I'm fragile right now and that even asking me what had caused my outburst was a bit much for me.

"It's Lucas. H-He cheated on m-me." I managed to get out between sobs. I looked into Maya's eyes and I saw fury. She was mad, _really_ mad.

"That no good son of a-" I glared at Maya for almost cursing. I hated when people cursed. "I'm sorry Riley, it's just you don't deserve to be cheated on. I never thought Lucas, of all people, would cheat on you but I guess I was wrong. When I find that boy I'm going to destroy him. Verbally _and_ physically."

"Maya don't," I warned. The last thing I needed was Maya getting suspended for fighting Lucas. Or even worse, what if Lucas were to... hurt Maya? Something like that would be out of character for Lucas but he did say that he had been drinking. Alcohol can really mess up the way you think.

"Come on Maya. Let's just go to class and I'll tell you about it later," I said trying my best to fake a smile. I had to try and convince Maya I was okay, even if I wasn't. She silently nodded and we walked to class. I turned around to tell Farkle and Zay but they had already left.

When we got to my dad's class we walked inside just to have every single person stare at us. I glanced at my dad and he nodded his head. I guess Farkle and Zay already told him. I took a deep breath as Maya and I sat down in our seats. I glanced over to Lucas's desk just to see that he wasn't even there. That's weird, but then again this whole day seemed to be completely out of the ordinary.

My dad began to resume teaching whatever it was he was talking about before Maya and I entered the room. I tried to pay attention, I really did, but I just kept replaying my breakup with Lucas in my head. Suddenly it all became too much for me. I abruptly stood up from my seat, causing the whole class to stare at me once again, and I ran out of the room. I ran all the way to the hole that we were told to go into freshman year. Once I got to the bottom, I slid my back against the wall and collapsed on the floor. Not two minutes later did I see Maya running towards me with Zay and Farkle hot on her heels. They kept running until they were all standing up, huddled around me.

"Riley, I think it's time you tell us what happened this morning with you and Lucas." Maya said concern laced in her voice. I nodded my head and gave my friends a sad smile. I patted the floor as a gesture for them to sit down and said,

"You may want to take a seat guys, this story is a doozy."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What a jerk! I think I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Maya said while whipping out her phone. I had just finished telling them what happened and the fury I saw in Maya's eyes had doubled, if not tripled. I saw the same anger in Farkle's eyes and oddly enough Zay's as well. I knew Farkle and Maya would be on my side but I didn't really expect Zay to side with me as well. He'd known Lucas longer than he had known me but at the end of the day, I guess wrong is wrong.

"Yeah Riley. Maya can be irrational at times, but she's right. You don't deserve to be treated that way. I think I'm going to give that freak a piece of _my_ mind as well!" Farkle stated. Zay nodded in agreement.

Maya texted with so much force that I worried she would crack her phone's screen. She honestly seemed like she wanted to kill Lucas. Typical Maya. The funny thing is, I kind of wanted to let her. And that was a lot coming from me since I really disliked violence. I wanted her to hurt him physically and emotionally, just as he had done to me.

I looked on as my friends sent my now ex-boyfriend text messages. They all looked so serious and really... angry. Maya was practically growling at her phone as she sent her text which I'm assuming was filled with curse words. Being as I wasn't in the group chat she probably was going to do and say whatever she wanted. This was one time when I was okay with Maya's inability to stop swearing.

Next, I looked at Farkle who's eyebrows were furrowed as he wore a frown on his lips. I knew Farkle was mad but I also saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes. At the end of the day, Lucas was one of Farkle's best friends. He had been so happy that Lucas was my boyfriend because he knew Lucas would never hurt me. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Finally, my eyes landed on Zay. He was the newest addition to our group but that didn't really matter since he fit in so well. Like Maya and Farkle he looked angry but I could tell his disappointment in Lucas was ten times greater than Farkle's. I could tell by the way he kept shaking his head and sighing that he knew something more than the rest of us did.

I shook that last thought out of my head while I took another glance at each one of my friends. I then smile, I genuinely smiled. At that moment, I knew I would be okay because although the boy that I thought was my soulmate had betrayed me, I still had the best friends a girl could ever ask for.


End file.
